Talk:Patrick McReary
Untitled Should the brain-box inside his head be mentioned? lol. Ess-Tee 08:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :If the box is unique to him, then yes.--'Spaceeinstein' 01:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :: "In an easter egg in GTA IV if you look through his head you will see two skulls." That's the only reference to it in the article... It should be cleaned up, but haven't 'seen' inside Packie's head yet (I restarted my save game to get trophies on PS3). I'll clean it up to the point where it makes more sense, but I won't change anything factual about it. Someone MUST place a picture of it. I can't because i only have Episodes From LC Bartekko 08:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hanging out What times is he available to hang out with. Because I just called him and he said "Jesus, Niko, don't you fuck'n sleep? I was in fuck'n bed, and my hangover tells me I won't be up till 4". So I reloaded my last save so he wouldn't be mad at me, but I'm afraid I'll wake him up again.--TheLost~JohnnyKlebitz 02:13, 25 August 2009 (UTC) You should try calling Patrick at 400pm and he will be more likely to hangout with you.Andrew nicholson 17:12, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Did you just go hang out with him? You'll have to wait a bit before you're able to hang out with him again. Oh, also i don't think you're able to hang out with people before 6 or after midnight. LegendaryFroggy 02:26, December 4, 2009 (UTC) With Little Jacob you can hang out before 6 or after midnight, but i think he is the only frend you can hang out with at that time.Fairnick68 15:55, June 27, 2010 (UTC) He said he won't be up till 4, so try calling him after 4... Level80Duckfish 13:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC)Level80Duckfish Who is Patrick McReary based on I think Patrick Mc Reary is based on Eminem because they both lookalike and they both have a name tattooed on their arms.Andrew nicholson 17:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Are you high? If anything, he's based off of one of the characters from The Departed.Sexpit Steve 02:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :That's just retarded. Jackass2009 01:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Why did the page get all messed up?--'Spaceeinstein' 05:32, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Are you calling me retarded jackass 2009.Andrew nicholson 16:09, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The message that I put up about patrick looking like eminem was WRONG please stop giving me evils I should have did a comparison before jumping in and making a stupid comment. Andrew nicholson 17:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I think Packie could be based on Eminem because not only he looks like him but he also has the same voice and additude. And he also says fuck as many times as Eminem does. Same height as Gerry, but not? In both Packie's and Gerry's mugshot, it shows that they are both 6 feet tall. However, during gameplay, Packie is obviously shorter than Niko, unlike Gerry, who towers over Niko. Possible mess up on R*'s part?Hisame1311 (talk) 01:42, October 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that every character is the same height in the mugshots, so yeah, it's an error by Rockstar. Tom Talk 15:28, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Packie is like 5'6 and Gerry is like 6'4 Slipknot Talk Packie in GTA V Dan Houser confirmed that we won't see Packie in GTA V !!LucasVercetti 17:26, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Lol Packie's in the cast, at one point of the game he has to get saved by Michael from the FIB for a misson. Packie leaving Liberty City? Why is there a picture of packie leaving liberty city? I mean, even after the game completion, I can still call him for friend dates, he is still in the city. Can somebody change that please? friend date? who the hell says that? anyway, packie leaves liberty city after the lost and damned, during the credits Please don't forget to put four ~ at the end of your post next time. He also leaves Liberty City in the credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony, not The Lost and Damned. Ciao Instulent (talk) 13:11, June 12, 2013 (UTC) GTA V I'm just stating, that he will appear in GTA V, proved in a leaked gameplay. I'm just reverting the edits from people who add this because of a leaked information ban that we have here. However, only two days left and people can add this. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:56, September 15, 2013 (UTC) 'Packie' is a racist term... Well for a start, its spelt 'paki', not 'Packie', so I don't think this trivia is needed. Attached (talk) 17:28, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Packie is a fairly common nickname for people named "Patrick" in Ireland, so it isn't intended as Racist. Alive? He can't be, it's Player's choice since you can kill him on GTA V. Hamodey1 (talk) 11:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure killing him isn't canon. Tom Talk 11:44, October 18, 2013 (UTC) His Accent? Why does he sound so american? He is irish... Gangr (talk) 20:00, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Because he was born in Liberty City. As were Gerry and Kate. Derrick was the only sibling born in Ireland. MorJor (talk) 18:12, October 25, 2013 (UTC) So he is half Irish and half American? Gangr (talk) 21:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Yup. His parents were born in Ireland. Ryder 2012 (talk) 23:31, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Hold on I just realized something, in order for him to be half American, doesn't one of his parents have to be american, was his father american or something? Gangr (talk) 20:28, December 5, 2013 (UTC) :His parents are Irish, but he was born in America. That makes him Irish-American. Tom Talk 22:10, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Yeah but if he was born in America and both his parents are irish that would make him an American citizen. Gangr (talk) 13:07, December 7, 2013 (UTC) :Citizenship and nationality are not the same thing. Tom Talk 17:24, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Exactly, so your not making any sense here, if he was born in America with both his parents Irish, it wouldn't make him nationally half American, it would make him an American citizen. Gangr (talk) 22:43, December 7, 2013 (UTC) GTA V After Completion Can you use him for a heist after you have beat the game? Wtf Is This? (talk) 16:47, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Death? Did Packie McReary really died on GTA V? I not exactly sure about that I remember playing the heist mission on story mode on GTA V that I chose him and beat the mission before... Not exactly how he passed away on it Raymaniacs (talk) 01:03, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :Read paragraph 1. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 03:47, June 19, 2017 (UTC)